


While you sleep

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves watching Sherlock sleep, it's the best sight in the world, and he can feel his heart swelling with love</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icanwritesee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/gifts).



> Thank you so much for reading!

I watch you sleep, in the rare occurrence when it happens, and my heart stops for a fraction of a second. You look too beautiful to be true, I stare and avoid blinking just for fear that if I close my eyes you might disappear. I feel as if I’m dreaming all the time, that this, this that we have now, this that we have fought for, is just a dream of my mad mind. I fear that I’ll wake up and I’ll be all alone in that bedsit, and I fear that I’ll go mad knowing this isn’t real.

But then, I touch you and I feel your steady breathing, and all my fears are gone, you’re there, you’re real, you’re with me, and my frantic heart goes back to normal, I can breathe again, and I fill my lungs with the air in our room, God, our room! That air that we create, that smells like the two of us, a perfect mix of your cinnamon and vanilla scent with my own, that you claim it’s that of honey and strawberry (I guess I’ll have to take you on that).

I just love the way you smell, I even forget about you sneaking a cigarette or two when I smell you, the real you, when I relieve you of your clothing and breath you for the first time in many, excruciating, hours. You always smell heavenly, I can barely think about anything when you leave the shower, not only because you’re naked, but because you smell deliciously fresh, but I think the smell I love the most is the one you have after we make love, like a cinnamon roll covered with vanilla glaze, and yes a hint of honey and strawberry; I guess it’s true, I do smell as honey and strawberry.

But it’s not only your smell. Your voice, that velvety voice you have, that always makes me feel as if I’m being bathed with chocolate, and other times as if I’m being enveloped in the softest and most precious silk, it drives me mad, when you call my name in the midst of your peaking pleasure, as if my name was some sort of mantra, or prayer and I lose myself and follow you in the sacred bliss that our bodies are producing.

Our bodies! Your body! I could have never imagined how much pleasure I could get from seeing you naked, out of the shower, or, even better, in it, like every morning; or laying in our bed, waiting for me to take you, opening you innermost sacred places for me, and only for me, allowing me to enjoy every sound you make, every graze of your soft, long and artsy fingers in my bare back and down my body, every kiss to my neck and your legs around my waist.

I not only enjoy having you, in as many ways as you allow me to, but also enjoy the feeling of you, filling me, holding me, taking what is only yours, forever yours, and the delicacy of your touch, how you hold my hands and feel what I need with the simplest of gestures, and the electricity I feel run though my body whenever you touch me, and you kiss my pulse when we are reaching heaven for who knows which time during the same night.

I can’t get enough, I need more every day, but not in a way that consumes me. I’m able to work, to eat, to sleep, to be, to stay away, to go on cases, to entertain people, even when all I think is how we should be spending time loving each other, feeling each other. I’m glad that now my mind is centred in you, and only you, all my fears have dissipated, all my need are being covered, I no longer fear, or distrust, my heart is open, my mind is peaceful, all the time. I have found a clarity that only comes when I see your smiling face, your eyes looking right at me, when I see you and know that I’m okay, that everything is okay, that I’m alive

Oh how alive I am. I feel young again, I could run a marathon and back, I could lift the weight of the world in my shoulders and still have the energy to conduct the universe, all because of you. The life you fill me with doesn’t compare with the life of the world; when I’m with you I can see everything with new eyes, as if every morning were the morning I was born, I breathe the air you provide me with, every time you breathe in, so do I.

I watch you sleep, in the rare occurrences when it happens, and I’m grateful that you’ve chosen me, that you trust me enough to sleep so peacefully, so relaxed, and a sweet sensation fills my heart, and I feel alive again, and I feel the world is new, and that this is the morning that I’m born again, because you open your eyes and I know, I just know, that nothing in the world could make me feel as loved and cared, as alive and in love, as breathless and fulfilled, as blessed and grateful as waking up next to you.


End file.
